


[PODFIC] Safekeeping

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Prosthesis, Sharing Body Heat, Team Dynamics, fuck I love Noodle Dragons, originally recorded January 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary:"It was Hana who found him. Which made sense, really: MEKA had a small internal heating unit that melted the snow on her windshield, and she was the only one of them who could see farther than two feet in front of her.The wind whipped icy snow into Hanzo's face. Beyond the anemic circles of their flashlights, the darkness was absolute. Even his sonic arrows didn't help much. His earpiece emitted only static."—here! Over here!" Hana yelled. Her voice cracked from the strain of shouting over the howling wind. "I've got him! Help!"'





	[PODFIC] Safekeeping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safekeeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216802) by [derryday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryday/pseuds/derryday). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.
> 
> Originally recorded January 2018

 

All story credit goes to the darling [derryday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayari/pseuds/derryday) <3

Length: 01:04:56

 

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vFtenQhRPhd2FsCkoEO93MntoNsgB9fn)

Listen on tumblr:

[Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/170327116612/part-1-of-safekeeping-by-derryday-dayari)

[Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/170328759052/part-2-of-safekeeping-by-derryday-dayari-author)

[Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/170329706303/part-3-of-safekeeping-by-derryday-dayari-author)

[Part 4](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/170330643066/final-part-of-safekeeping-by-derryday-dayari)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
